User blog:Typhron/Custom Champion: Montgomery (AP or AD Carry)
Here is my custom champion, built out of a theme and running with it. This isn't my first custom champion, but it is in this format. I do hope, for what it's worth, people like the idea. And the idea? The leader of Zaun. Icons are just images used throughout the wiki, and the lore is still very much a work in progress. But I hope people find this entertaining all the same. If you have any feedback (criticism or praise), please leave a comment. I do love me some feedback. Stats |date = Never |health = 30 |attack = 80 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 390 (+80) |mana = 240 (+80) |damage = 50 (+4) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3%) |range = 550 |armor = 12.5 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 7 (+0.7) |speed = 340 }} Abilities Shrewdness= magic penetration and cooldown reduction, in addition to altering his abilities. }} |-|Viciousness= armor penetration and lifesteal, in addition to altering his abilities. }} }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= 'kay |-|Mechanics= Double 'kay Fires an magical beam of light from his cane at targeted unit. He deals magical or physical damage to the first unit hit depending on if he has Shrewdness or Viciousness respectively. |description2 = Additionally, Montgomery "borrows" AP or AD (depending on which value Montgomery has higher) equal to a % of enemy's total of that stat for 4 seconds. Only champions can have their max ad or max ap 'borrowed'. * Projectile Speed: 2000 |leveling = or |cooldown= |range= 650 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= 'kay |-|Mechanics= * The damage taken takes what that champion's current value is. If the target is Exhausted Montogomery will get reduced stats in stead of the abilities full effect. Montgomery surrounds himself in his light magic and surges to target location (his Greedling light construct will do the same) dealing magic damage and slowing any enemies for 3 seconds that were struck along the way. Enemies can only be damaged by this ability twice, and take 50% less damage on the second hit. |description2 = Additionally: * Shrewdness: If he hits a target he gains the ability to use Economic Surge a second time within the span of 2 seconds. * Viciousness: The point where he stops explodes with light, dealing damage and slowing to all enemies within area. |leveling = or or |cooldown= |range= 600 |cost= |costtype=mana }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= 'kay |-|Mechanics= Double 'kay Increases Montgomery's gold gained from killing enemy units for 6 seconds. He gains additional effects depending on his passive. * Shrewdness: He gains Ability Power for the duration. Additionally, his autoattacks, his Greedlings attacks, and Spells do additional magic damage. * Viciousness: He gains Attack Speed and Attack Damage for the duration. Additionally, Selfish Strike and his Greedling apply on-hit effects and can crit for the duration. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= 'kay |-|Mechanics= Double 'kay Montgomery summons a light construct clone of targeted champion, called a Greedling. The Greedling's attack speed scales with Montegomery's (gaining no bonus itself), takes 50% extra damage, lasts for 15 seconds, and mimicks the auto attack method of the champion that is cloned. |description2 = The Greedling's attacks do Magical or Physical Damage depending on if Montgomery has Shrewdness or Visciousness respectively, and gains an extra 50 movement speed if cloned from a melee champion. |leveling= or |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Hide= |-|Design Philosophy= 'kay |-|Mechanics= * The light construct's attack speed scales with Montgomery's and Montgomery's only. Effects like Blood Boil placed upon it and him (or AS steriod auras like Sivir's Ult, Warwick's W, or Zeke's Ferver) don't 'double dip'. Recommended Items Lore Montgomery, born Edgar Magnus Dunderson, was not always the jaded jade-eyed cutthroat that people see him as today, his past storied and retold throughout the Shimmered streets of Zaun by anyone wise enough to know. Back before Zaun even resembled it's current form there was only a man who practiced a fair bit of magic in his days. In his youth he struggled to make ends meet both magically and financially, the man's brilliance and expertise with light magic lost upon those that dismissed him. For years he would wander Runeterra a broken man, penniless and loved by no one. One fateful day the wizard had wandered far into the Shurima Desert, pursuing the vague fables of what lie beneath the sand. Using his powers he traveled deeper and father than other men had dared to go, miles underneath the surface. Edgar would soon find a chamber filled with gold and relics lost throughout time and with it a powerful djinn tasked with deterring the bold with riddles and harsh tests. Before the djinn could react, however, the wizard attacked, using his meager powers to alter the djinn and seize it's legacy. It was Montgomery's first act of cruelty for personal gain. And it would not be the last. It was this spark that paved the way for what Montgomery would eventually become. Using his fortune the he would return to his home and help every, and any; man, woman, or sentient being willing to work for him. This was the very foundation of the city-state to be, at it's heart sitting the man behind many of what ails Runeterra: The self-identified "Grand Meister" and self-named "Montgomery". But his empire was not the only goal he had in mind, his sights long set onto what the future held in store. First, he would 'deal' with Piltover, and shortly after the rest would follow. "ALL people have dues to pay. The only way to succeed, now, is to be the one who gets paid." - Montgomery Quotes Selection * "I'd say 'I'm getting to old for this', but you never get too old for winning." Movement * "Yes, yes. Time is money." * "Where I walk, the people flock." * "Everything that glitters is gold. Mostly." * "Every goal has a cost." * "Every man has a price." * "*sigh* In a moment, in a moment..." Attacking * "You sure that's going to be enough?" * "I see no harm in this. To me, at least." * "Ninety-Nine problems..." * "They won't bounce back from this." * "Too good for 'im, I say!" Taunts * "Do understand, kiddo. *pauses* I have a monopoly on beating your face." * "Oh, you think you can best me? *pauses* Please, I'll own you like own my city." Jokes * "'You wouldn't download a car, would you?' *pauses* What kind of dumb question is that, yeah I would." * "'Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?' *pauses* Not really, no. It's usually mine." * (With Greedling) "With my fortune, *said enthusiastically* I'll buy anything that's not bolted down." Greedling: "Then I'll buy the bolts!" Casting Q on a champion * Mine. * Yoink! * Oh give me that. (Rare) Casting W * Weeeee! Casting R on himself * "Twice the smug!" * "Greed-son-a!" * "200% cooler!" Specific Slaying lines * : "Into the Skies with you." * : "Ha! What're the chances?" * : "'You really grind my gears." * : "You made the best patsy." * (Rare) Any Ionian: *Sharp laugh* "Peacenik!" * Any Zaun-tech using or Zaun-affected champion: "All sales are FINAL. Good day!" Changelog ... Do want? GIMME DA LOOT No sir, I don't like it. Category:Custom champions